


Uncomplicating the Love Misunderstanding

by aviva_aviva



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, pre-joui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:52:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aviva_aviva/pseuds/aviva_aviva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trio at the time, when they were still at the Shouka Sonjuku. Gintoki doesn't know personality boundaries, Takasugi misunderstands a lot and Katsura is there to roll his eyes and push them in the right direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How Do Personal Boundaries Work?

**Author's Note:**

> This one was written as a self indulgent fantasy. Read at your own risk. :)

Takasugi imagined the silver hair, that arrogant smirk, these red eyes, normally so relaxed. He could feel it filling up under his hand, as he stoke it the same as he always did. He looked down, feeling hot. “Gintoki.” he whispered.

He could hear the paper doors opening. “Yes?”

He looked up, and he noticed that Gintoki was looking at him. He looked like he was going somewhere else, as he had books under his arms. They were most likely for teacher.

Takasugi looked away, the face getting even redder, this time with embarrassment. He slowly moved his hand from his penis, as he wanted all of this to go away. But even so, the closeness of Gintoki only intensified his desire. There is no way he could even stood up normally.

He could hear the doors close, and Takasugi closed his eyes shut. He made himself go into a ball. He saw it. Now that he saw it.

He could then hear another plump, but he did not paid him any mind. Until…

“Takasugi?” he heard a worried voice.

Takasugi did not answer. His brain had a black out and he was unable to process that Gintoki was still there.

No, that is not quite true. He could feel the shiver going through his body at the sound of that voice. Normally he could control it, but in a state like that, it seemed impossible.

He could feel the hand on his forehead. He was sure that his body temperature shut up even higher. He could not take that.

“You don’t seems to have a fever.” said Gintoki. “So what is wrong?”

After there was no answer for a couple of seconds, Gintoki said: “Should I get teacher?” he started to stand up when…

“No!” Takasugi said, as he was still in the protective ball. “Please.”

Gintoki stopped, and then he sat back down. He could hear a sigh and he imagined that he was having an annoyance written all over his face. “Can I help?”

Takasugi wanted to say yes, but he did not say anything.

“Do you want me to go?” Gintoki than said. His voice was without any feelings.

Takasugi shook his head a little, even though the parts of his brain, that were still working, were screaming at him to get as far away from Gintoki as possible.

He slowly looked up at Gintoki’s face, and he noticed worry there. Gintoki was actually worried for him. “I want…” he started, but he was not able to finish.

Gintoki just waited there. It was quite unusual by itself.

Takasugi simply slipped his hand, the one that was still clean, around Gintoki’s neck. He could see that Gintoki looked at him with suspicion, but as he slowly made him lean forward and he came closer, he did not felt any resistance.

Gintoki’s lips were wet and sweet. He figured that it was quite fitting for Gintoki. If you asked Takasugi, it lasted too short, yet it seems like it was long as a whole season. A lot better than he imagined.

He only realized that he closed his eyes, when they pulled apart. He looked at Gintoki, but he could not explain the look on Gintoki’s face. It was weary. But there was no disgust, nor rejection or anything similar there.

Takasugi still looked away. “I am sorry.” he said. He hoped that Gintoki would finally realized what is going on and just let him wallow in agony alone.

“Can I?” Gintoki asked.

Takasugi looked at him, not understanding the question. But Gintoki’s eyes were determent. “Can what?” he asked.

Gintoki slowly moved between his legs, and he looked at his face the whole time. Takasugi could feel their breath mixing. He could feel Gintoki’s hand on his penis, putting slow strokes up and down.

But that was not the most intense thing. It was the intensity of Gintoki’s eyes, as he constantly looked at him, caching every twitch, every micro-expression.

Takasugi did not last long, and the finale was just as quick. He could no longer feel any of the feelings from before, he just felt like he wanted a nap.

He could feel Gintoki rearranging them, so Gintoki ended up leaning on the wall, with Takasugi nuzzling his face against his chin. He felt that Gintoki wiped the sperm with the inside of his clothes, but Takasugi did not care.

He could feel Gintoki starting to play with his hair. It was nice, but it also reminded him, that the only one getting anything was him.

“What about you?” Takasugi asked. It would be a great chance to play out some of his fantasies, but he was feeling quite content where he was.

He could feel a twitch, and Gintoki’s hand stilled in his hair. “Don’t bother.”

His voice was colder than normal, like he wanted to put something between them.

Takasugi looked up, but Gintoki was not looking at him. He was looking away, his eyes closed, like preparing for a slap. “Don’t bother?”

“I…” Gintoki started, then exhaled his breath. “I don’t feel that. Any of it.” he said, as if that would explain everything.

“Don’t feel anything?” Takasugi said. He was no longer looking at Gintoki, but down. “I see.” He stood up.

“Takasugi, I…”

“So then why did you do it? To make fun of me?” Takasugi asked.

“No.” Gintoki said, and they waited like that for a couple of seconds. “Takasugi, I am sorry, but I…”

“I don’t want to hear it!” Takasugi said, as he could noticed that his fists were shaking.

Gintoki did not say anything, just sat down there. Takasugi could not deal with it anymore and he left the room.


	2. You Fought Again?

Kotarou was sitting in the empty classroom. He was reading a book, when he heard somebody sit next to him. He waited, until he read to the end of the paragraph, and glanced to the newcomer. It was Gintoki. 

Kotarou returned to his book, knowing that if Gintoki came there will a reason, he will tell him by himself. And if he just came to chill, like he sometimes did, than it is pointless to strike a conversation.

"I was having a fight with Takasugi." said Gintoki.

Kotarou turned the page. "So things are the same as always." Kotarou said. 

"I was having the fight with Takasugi." now said Gintoki.

"Changing the grammar will not change the situation." replied Kotarou. "Why don't you two just fight it off, like usual?"

There was a quiet for a couple of seconds, so Kotarou actually looked up. Gintoki was not looking at him, but he actually looked a little troubled. Which was unusual for Gintoki. He put the book down.

"What happened?" asked Kotarou.

"I helped Takasugi with masturbation." said Gintoki.

Kotarou sighed. "Samurai's don't discuss sex preferences, Gintoki."

"Well, you asked." said Gintoki.

"I asked what you fought about." said Kotarou, as he took the book again. "If you plan to make fun, then find somebody else."

"But I think that was the problem." said Gintoki. 

"You think?" Kotarou said. "Gintoki, you don't even like sex."

"Yes." Gintoki said, as he deflated. "That might have been the real problem."

Kotarou looked forward, not really noticing anything. "But Takasugi doesn't know that, right?"

"I tried talking to him afterwards, but..." Gintoki started. The shrugged. "I don't think he liked it."

"I see." Kotarou said, as he returned to the book. "Then you two will need to talk it out."

Gintoki continued to sit there, but he decided not to comment anymore.


	3. There Is Nothing Wrong Here, Right?

They were having a swordsmanship lesson. Shouyou had just clapped to stop their mock fighting. "All everyone. Why don't we have a demonstration fight today."

The children started to move in a circle, all eager to see who is going to fight today. They were all looking at Shouyou with a hopeful face.

Shouyou smiled. She was sorry, but today she is not going to ask for volunteers. "Gintoki, what do you say?"

Gintoki looked bored, but he nodded, and took his place. 

Shouyou looked around, but she had already picked the second one in his head. "And Shinsuke?"

She could feel in the periphery vision that Gintoki tensed, but people that did not know him as much as he did, would not have noticed anything.

"Yes, teacher." said Shinsuke, as he glared at Gintoki. But his walk to his place were well controlled. 

Shouyou took his stance and the fight could begin.

He expected them to start with some testing blows, like usual. But instead Shinsuke took the first hit, attacking the hip with his speed. 

Gintoki managed to block it, and he was just as surprised as Shouyou. He still managed to divert Shinsuke's sword, thus creating an opening.

It continued like that for a couple of blows. It seemed like whatever they fought about this time it was worse than usual. At least for Shinsuke. But Gintoki was reacting on this, his body moving before his thought could be send his limbs.

Shinsuke did a move, that would almost chop Gintoki's head of, if they would be using the real sword. Gintoki, reacting on instinct, moved down, kicked Shinsuke's legs, pulled the sword from his hands,...

This is when Shouyou started to move to stop them, but he stopped, as it was not necessary anymore. 

After that Gintoki only sat on Takasugi's abdomen, his bamboo sword standing on the ground next to Shinsuke's head.

Both of their eyes were wide open, and they were panting. The rest of the class was just looking at them.

Gintoki looked away, as he slowly started to stand up. "I win." he said, and then he left the training hall. 

"That ends the lessons for the morning." Shouyou said. He than keeled next to Shinsuke. "Are you alright?"

Shinsuke nodded, as he stood up. It has been a while since Gintoki was be able to beat him so thoughtfully. Shinsuke waited for the rest of the classmates to leave. "What happened?" he asked.

Shouyou looked at the doors, where Gintoki had disappeared to. "I think he forgot for a moment where he is." he said.

Shinsuke did not immediately reply, but looked there as well. "You never clarified where was Gintoki born."

"Because I don't know." said Shouyou as he stood up, lending the hand to Shinsuke as well. "I am not sure even he knows." He then pushed Shinsuke a little. "It is lunch time." he said, while smiling.

Shinsuke looked like he wanted to say something, but he stopped himself, as he allowed himself to be led back to the classroom.


	4. Why Are People So Thickheaded?

Shinsuke was surprised that Shouyou did not go after Gintoki. She even asked Kotarou not to go after him, which Shinsuke found disturbing. But he let it go. Shouyou knew more about Gintoki's past then they did.

The afternoon classes already started, when Gintoki came back. He just took his seat at the back, like always. But Shinsuke noticed that he was having a sword back with him. 

Shouyou did not acknowledge the intrusion, but continued with the lecture. But if Shouyou ignored it, the rest of them did not. 

Most of the classmates were gawking at him. Some in curiosity, some in disgust and malice. The comments that the students were whispering among themselves were just as bad. 

Then he remembered that he was still supposed to be angry on Gintoki for that accident. He did not even wanted to name it in his head. But was it not the same?

Shinsuke was looking at Shouyou, trying to figure out what was he supposed to do. He did not blame Gintoki for what happened today. He was angry, that he was hiding skills like that, but not that he used them today. 

But then it was that other problem.

Shouyou finished the lesson, and the rest of the children could not help by try and get away as quickly as possible. But Gintoki was quicker than them. He stood up and walked to Shinsuke's place. 

"I am sorry." Gintoki said. "I overreacted."

"I am not angry about anything you did today." said Shinsuke. "Except maybe that you never go full power against me." He looked at Gintoki, determent. "This still counts as your win, you know?"

"If you say so." said Gintoki.

They looked at each other like that, but then Shinsuke remembered that he was still angry on Gintoki, and looked away. Gintoki followed his lead, and left the classroom.

Kotarou waited until everyone left, before he sat down next to Shinsuke. "Whatever he did, he regrets it."

"Like you know what happened!" Shinsuke said, putting the textbook down with the force. 

"He really doesn't want it. Or need it." Kotarou said, ignoring the outburst. "I guess he is just wired differently."

Shinsuke stilled, but it was just for a moment. "He told you." It was not a question.

"I don't want to be listening to your sexual preferences again." said Kotarou. Then he stood up. "You are the one that made the first move. At least listen to him." He then left the classroom, leaving only Shinsuke behind.


	5. Does It Mean We Are... Alright?

"Can I come in?" asked Shinsuke.

Gintoki looked up from his Jump, and nodded, slowly sitting up, as he put the Jump on the side. 

Shinsuke sat opposite him. "I want to know why you did it."

Gintoki looked away. "I don't want..."

"Not today." interrupted Shinsuke.

Gintoki paused, then he leaned back. "The face."

Shinsuke blinked. Then he become angry. "Don't make fun of me!"

"It is more open than usual." Gintoki said, not caring abut the outburst. "People show what they are really feeling." He stopped, remembering. "For some reason, yours was beautiful."

"That's weird." Shinsuke said. "But it makes sense in that twisted way."

Gintoki glanced at him, but it was in that guarded way. It was like that he had this conversation before, and it never ended up good. 

"But wouldn't you want to others to see that as well?" Shinsuke asked. 

"But it is so boring." Gintoki said, as he actually straightened up. "Everybody seems to enjoy it, but for me, there is nothing."

He calmed down a little. "They say that if I just let my feeling flow, I will enjoy it, but there are not there. These feeling or whatever."

"None at all?" asked Shinsuke. "Towards nobody?"

Gintoki nodded. "Yes."

"That's practical." said Shinsuke. 

Gintoki now looked up in surprised. "Practical?"

"Sure." Shinsuke said. "You don't have to be careful. You don't have to control you body reactions. Seems great." 

But then Shinsuke started to think about. "But they you also don't know the nervousness when they are close, the happy feeling when you touch. So I guess it is even."

Shinsuke smiled at Gintoki, but Gintoki had already tacked him on the floor. They were fighting for a win, but it was Shinsuke that ended on top. He was panting. "Gintoki, you know what I said about self-control?"

"What about it?" Gintoki asked in challenge.

"I love you. In every way." he said, as he put a small kiss on Gintoki's lips. "So if you keep teasing me, I don't know how much could I hold back."

Gintoki grinned, as he used his body to flip them over. He was looking at Shinsuke face, that was red now. Then he simply lay down between Shinsuke's legs, his head on his chest. "I am not teasing, you know."

Shinsuke took the hand up, and started to play with Gintoki's hair. "I know."


End file.
